A change of fate
by lucreziaarthur
Summary: It's been 477 years since the day the world was told my life had ended. But the truth is that was not the end to treacherous love affair, it was just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

"**To get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beginning."**

"It's been 477 years since the day the world was told my life had ended. May 19th 1536 became a figure head in history, something to be cherished and remembered for hundreds of years. But the truth is this was not the end to treacherous love affair, oh no this was just the beginning."

"Push your majesty, push just once more" this was it the moment that would change the fate of my life and henry's forever".

"It was another baby boy your majesty I 'am so sorry" my sweet nan replied oh how I envied her such a simple life, her only job to watch over me in all things. But this monster could not and would not be stopped by a servant who loved there queen, oh no this monster watched from the shadows as finally they knew they had won this horrid game of thrones.

My pain was indescribable as I watch them wrap my latest failure into a blanket and escorted my life less child once again from the room. How it was allowed to happen a second time I do not known, I was so careful and always on guard to point some would call madness. But yes once again I had lost a child to poison it was never recorded you see the sign's it leaves on a child purple eyes they say and you know, the loss of an un-held love was ripped from your hands by a unnamed monster.

….

1st February 1536

He came to my rooms three days later with an unmasked expression one I had seen thousands of time in the course of our union. It was the look of pain that could only be matched by my own.

"Oh my love what are we to do now?"

"I do not known henry, I cannot bear this; another child ripped form my womb as if it's was the game of man" I could no longer contain my most inner thoughts this was the moment and the words I wished would never have to be said.

"I love you henry, my great king, but I can no longer be your wife or queen another child taken by the choice of another. I can see the clarity of our situation now they will never stop until my downfall begins."

"That's enough Anne I will not listen to your grief or madness my life is your life they are for ever intertwined."

"Are they henry I thought this would be the final straw, for you as well. I don't wish others to suffer any more for our love."

"Anne?"

"We have to give up now, how many battles can we live through and still be the same?"

"I will not listen Anne! Enough you are my wife and queen until we die!"

I heard the door slam behind him as a final end to our discussion but not to my most inner thoughts. Once again I would need a plan to gain what I wanted, the irony of my choice showed itself to me now. Although I had everything I wanted I was unhappy with this life, as for all the happiness it brought me I was in constant pain due to the loss of my children.


	2. Chapter 2

March 12 th 1536

They days and weeks that followed the loss of our second child are as history tells them. The vipers that planned and hunger for my demise began to whisper the lies of infidelity into Henry ears. A simple idea to finish me off was far from the truth of what was really happening between me and my king. His angry at me was true though the reason for it were very different from what the world would ever believe, for each time he came to see me I would try and convince him to set my plan into motion.

"How are you today my love?"

"You know how I am Henry hurt and unhappy. Please just let me go!"

"Not this again Anne I will not listen! Do you understand ENOUGH!"

"NO HENRY! it's not enough I wish to leave this horrid life of queen and start fresh, I known you don't believe me but."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! That's what you see as the problem to this plan? Huh Anne you're not stupid you never have been. I won't let you leave because I love you and…? "

"And? There a more selfish reason then the first"

"Oh really I'm selfish, huh you're not the only one in pain Anne. How long have I wanted a son almost 20 years and I've lost them again and again because of Katherine lack of ability to produce a living child. And now I lose them from you all because someone else hunger's for the power you stole from Katherine."

" How could you be so cruel "I screamed as my tears turn in heartbroken sobs henry expression turn's from one of anger to true anguish, a women's tears always were his undoing as he swore in them the truth of what we suffer in silence.

Sigh "I don't blame you Anne, how could I without hating myself as well. The second reason is simple but true it is selfish, what do you think I will become without you by me side?"

A long silence followed his statement I knew he was waiting for me to answer him but how could I, I just couldn't or in truth wouldn't allow myself to grasp his meaning.

"Oh just spell it out Henry I don't understand "

"A monster Anne I would punish the world, but mostly the innocent people in my court because they forced you to leave me. All for their own greed and power! They have already stolen two of our children; will you let them steal you as well?"

As his piercing blue eyes burned into mine I let the power of our love overtake me for just a moment as I ran into his arm and felt the pure power we held over each other I knew then and there I could never really leave his side. Divorce would create a monster a tyrant to be forgotten and unloved by his people in time. I could never allow myself to be truly that selfish, but then the thought struck me I wouldn't leave his side by law but by death instead, oh the answer was always there to let my enemies think they won would pave the way for mine and henry future children. As I smiled to myself I felt henry pull back an action I couldn't no wouldn't allow! I kissed him forcefully and felt pleasure fall over him as he carried me to our bed, we made love for the first time in weeks without any hate fuelling our passion instead it was pure unending love this moment of peace would seal my truth fate in the mere week that's followed.


End file.
